A knife with a substantially hollow handle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,296. The knife has a knife blade guided longitudinally movable in a knife blade guide track and at least one slider member coupled with the handle side of the longitudinally movable knife blade. The slider member penetrates a wall of the handle in a slider member longitudinal slot in the handle broad side.
This knife has an operating piece designed for thumb operation and located only on one handle broad side. Also it is oriented for certain particular manipulations and cannot be conveniently shifted from hand to hand.